Drama, Drama, Drama
by JacobIsAWriter
Summary: On a street like Wisteria Lane anything can happen. But what exactly is "everything"? This is what I think should have happened during Season 5, what would have been great to do post time jump. Enjoy reading! Rated M for Mature.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy over these last several months, and on top of that I've been experiencing some pretty intense writer's block. Well, with that being said, here's what a long several months has brought:**

DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES

JacobB1996

EPISODE ONE

PART 1

"SECRETS"

 _It was five years after Katherine's unfortunate encounter with her ex husband_

A flashback of Katherine killing Wayne Davis is shown intermingled with the other events that took place that day throughout Wisteria Lane.

 _and not much had changed._

A bird's eye view of Fairview is a closeup of Wisteria Lane appears, panning to reveal that every house is the exact same.

 _Bree is still a very obsessive compulsive woman_

Orson is shown frowning at Bree's lecturing of him immediately after he had made a cleaning mistake.

 _with issues that would put a look of disgust,_

Andrew is shown bringing home men at odd hours of the night, then collecting money from them after proceeding to have sex with them.

 _or perhaps a look of pride upon her face._

Danielle is shown graduating early from high school and attending a local liberal arts college. She comes home everyday with straight A's.

 _Lynette is still a family woman_

Lynnette is shown tending to her family's now more mature problems.

 _with a dream_

She looks at a picture hanging on the refrigerator. It's of her 3 years ago with her now deceased boss.

 _that will now never get to happen._

A flashback of a gunshot is heard, then a body is shown flopping to the floor.

 _Susan has become a depressed,_

She is shown looking at pictures of her estranged children MJ and Julie. A knock is heard at her door.

 _lonely,_

It's her latest date whom she kisses and lets in. "You have to pay me money if you want some of this," she says with sleaze as she proceeds to take her bra off.

 _stay at home mother_

"Absolutely. A hundred sound good?" He whips out a Benjamin.

 _who would do anything to make ends meet..._

"Yes! Thanks!" Susan pushes the guy out the door as she retrieves her well earned cash.

 _even extortion._

The guy is shown walking in to his car and dialing 911. "Yes, I'd like to report one of your client's as not compliant."

He smiles in reply to the receiver's reply. "I know, I know. I'll tell her sometime." He hangs up, then drives off with a look of cynicism on his face.

 _Gabrielle, on the other hand,_

Gabrielle is shown sitting on top knotch furniture with her kids and her husband on both sides of her.

 _well, she was living the glamorous life,_

Flashbacks of her kids toddler years are shown. They never experienced a moment of poverty due to unexplained money coming in.

 _but now..._

A knock is heard. "I'll answer it," Carlos gets up. Gabrielle looks worried as do her kids.

Before he could get to the door the glass is shoved open. "FBI! OPEN UP!

 _that was definitely about to change_

Gabrielle is shown hugging her kids as she looks at the FBI agents walking upstairs.

 _and not for the better._

"Gabrielle Solis,"

She looks shocked as do her family members.

"You are under arrest for 3 counts of prostitution and drug dealing."

 **TITLE CREDITS**

 _Secrets._

Danielle is shown calling her boyfriend at the school. "No, we can't tell her," she answers.

"It would ruin my chances of us getting out of here." She smiles, realizing what she has to do to afford herself better opportunities.

 _We all keep them._

Gabrielle is shown being questioned by FBI agents. "I want a lawyer!" She demands. "I DEMAND A LAWYER!"

 _Some are minor,_

Mike is shown in a flashback taking Susan's kids away after an unknown incident occurs right outside their neighborhood and he suspects his wife of being the guilty party.

 _while others are rather major._

Lynnette is shown talking to her husband on the phone as her kids are asleep. "I know. It disappoints me, too. We can't go on living a lie. We have to tell our kids. Yes, yes. I'll head to bed. Just be here by morning.. and don't tell them anything; it will only worry them more."

 _Some have side effects,_

Bree is shown overhearing Danielle's conversation. She chooses to look the other way, but deep down inside she feels guilty for not knowing Danielle was unhappy in the first place.

 _while others continue to be concealed_

Susan is shown calling her husband. "I want you back. I promise I won't do anything again."

Right then she hears a knock on the door. She opens it. It's Mike. "No need to worry," he responds. MJ is behind him.

"We're ok. And we're coming back."

She smiles and hugs him. MJ does the same.

 _with no apparent aftermath._

Nighttime falls on Wisteria Lane.

Birds are no longer chirping, kids are no longer playing outside, parents have retired to their beds to think about what has happened that day.

Bree is thinking about her daughter's betrayal and what her son is doing to make his ends meet.

Gabrielle is alone in a dark cell thinking about the bad choices she had made in her life. She continues to experience no regret. She uses the excuse that she was trying to help her family out.

Lynnette is lying in bed thinking about her future with Tom when her phone rings. "What? What's happening?" She looks rather worried. Horror shows on her face. "This can't be happening." A tear falls down her cheek. "I can't believe it," she squeals from terror. "I thought he was gone."

And Susan lies next to her husband, wondering if what she did was really wrong; she is quickly reminded that regret is not something to dwell on.

The ladies go sleep at the same time that night.

 _But of course,_

A mysterious lady is shown driving in front of Mary Alice's old house. "Is this where we're moving?" She inquires.

 _if we look a little deeper,_

The man in the passenger seat says "Yes" in a creepy, deep voice. "Yes indeed" he continues, and even in the dark a smile is shown on his face.

 _we don't even have to take a second look at a person_

"Will this be a nice place to fit in to keep that little... nuisance a secret?"

 _to know they're hiding a secret of their own._

The duo are shown moving in to Mary Alice's house in the middle of the night.

 _Every housewife,_

Bree, Lynnette and Susan are shown sleeping in their respective houses as Gabrielle is shown lying newly awake in her now cold cell.

 _every househusband_

Orson, Carlos and Mike are shown sleeping in their respective houses as Tom is shown cuddled up,asleep,next to a mystery woman of his own.

 _and every member of Fairview_

Every neighbor is shown sleeping in their houses.

 _remained blissfully unaware that that night_

The mystery woman is shown throwing a mystery figure down a deep, dark cellar.

 _villains had taken residence_

The mystery man is shown walking down the stairs as the mystery woman shuts the door on them. "I'll be just a second," she yells.

"Okay," the mystery man whimpers silently, looking at the darkness with a look of fright.

 _on their once peaceful suburban lane._

But night turns to day as no sign of an open door flew by his eye.

SCREEN FADES TO BLACK

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to emphasize that I apologize for the long absence of post's from me on this site. As I've said before I've been incredibly busy over these last several months. That being said, it has been several months, so my writing may seem a bit off, as may the editing, plotlines, etc. For now I'm just exercising my fingers at this moment - making sure I still have what it takes to write spectacular stories and still keep my fans' interest. You guys inspire me to do better. You guys ARE my inspiration.**

 **If you really enjoyed this fanfiction, do everything in your power to publicize this story and make sure your friends see it. That includes reviewing and favoriting and subscribing to me. Etc. Just make sure that my writing isn't for nothing. I love writing, but I love fans A LOT more.**

 **Well, that's farewell. For now. I can never predict when I feel like writing again - but I hope to see ya'll soon!**

 **Have a nice day, night, whatever, and HAPPY READING! (Also, merry christmas!)**


End file.
